nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Power stone
Power stone is an item property designed for an item of the same name in the Shadows of Undrentide (SoU) campaign. This property causes an offensive and a defensive power to be discharged. There are several such powers available, and the exact ones used depend on scripted support. (In the SoU campaign, the powers are dependent on the number and types of reagents used to create the power stone item.) Notes * The selected powers are stored in the game's database, not on the player character, nor on the item, nor as part of a saved game. This means that the selection is remembered upon starting a new module, but is not remembered if a saved game (or character) is transferred to another computer (unless the database is also transferred). This also means that all characters with items with this property (on a single computer or on the same server) will be using the same powers; if two characters go through the SoU campaign and acquire the power stone, then when using the power stone, both will get the effects selected by the second character when creating the item. * Offensive abilities (Right Urn) *# A flaming arrow hits a single enemy creature within a colossal (10 meter) radius for 10d6 fire damage (with no save). (1 Ruby) *# Flaming arrows hit ten enemy creatures within a colossal radius for 10d6 fire damage each (with no save). (3 Rubies) *# Slow is cast on the nearest enemy (at caster level 10). (4 Belladonna) *# Within a colossal radius, lingering areas of effect are destroyed, unlocked closed doors are opened while open doors are closed (if the door belongs to a hostile faction), enemy creatures that fail a DC 20 fortitude save are knocked prone for 1d4 + 2 rounds and dealt 2d6 magical damage, and placeables of a hostile faction are dealt 2d6 magical damage. (1 Dragon Blood) *# Up to 12d4 hit dice of enemy creatures within a large (5 meter) radius are forced to make a fortitude saving throw vs. death (DC 14) or die. Creatures with the fewest hit dice are affected first, and creatures with 10 or more hit dice are unaffected. (10 Slaad Tongue) *# All enemy creatures (in the current area) failing a DC 18 will save are stunned for 1 round. (1 Fairy Dust) :Excepting the slow spell, none of the above powers does a spell resistance check. * Defensive abilities (all targeting the caster) ( Left Urn) *# Spell mantle (caster level 13) (1 Ruby) *# Greater spell mantle (caster level 17) (3 Rubies) *# Haste (caster level 10) (6 Belladonna) *# Greater stoneskin (caster level 11) (1 Dragon Blood) *# Energy buffer (caster level 10) (6 Slaad Tongue) *# Improved invisibility (caster level 10) (1 Fairy Dust) Custom content notes * The numbers (integers) indicating the offensive and defensive abilities to be used are stored in the "dbItems" database under the names "Q3B_POWERSTONE_OFF" and "Q3B_POWERSTONE_DEF" respectively. * script: X0_S3_PStone Category:Item powers